Ep. 31: The Squadron Disbands
is the thirty-first episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the second of a three-part story involving the battle with the Majin, which likewise resolves the love triangle between Ryu, Gai and Kaori as well as reveals the connection between Vyram Commander Maria and former Skyforce soldier Rie Aoi. It also has the first appearance of assisting Jetman mecha Tetra Boy. Synopsis Gai quits the Jetman having won Kaori's heart; while the battle with the demons finally reveals to Ryu the truth regarding Rie's fate. Plot Within the Vylock, Gray draws "The Devil" tarot card as he uses it to make a tower of cards being watched by Maria and Tran. At the same time, Radiguet commands the Demons Ramon and Gorg that his sacred blood is now in their veins and that his greatness revived them; thus they must kneel and pledge loyalty to him to eliminate the foolish humans of Earth. Ramon states that they have no intention of eliminate humanity and declare them as wonderful; but Radiguet claims they haven't fully awakened yet and are saying nonsense before shooting at them; they deflect the attack and cause an explosion, making the tarot card tower fall. Ramon continues to state that anyone who harms humans is their enemy as he and Gorg disappear from the Vylock. Maria claims that Radiguet's gamble failed and they created new enemies in the process and that she will handle this matter from here. Back in the Front Dimension, several children are nearly run over by a truck when Ramon uses it's power to deflect it back and tells the kids "they must live" before covering them in a light. Gorg likewise saves people about to be killed by a landslide, with one of the men proclaiming that the creature was "God" coming to save them all. Ramon then appears before a man on a stretcher appearing to die as it revives him, claiming that he must live and his life will not be wasted. At Sky Camp, Odagari states that their new robot, Tetraboy, is nearly finished and will be key to defeating the Vyram. Ryu, Raita and Ako return to work on the robot as Ako complains that Kaori and Gai aren't there and wonders where they are. The two of them are shown horse-riding with Kaori admitting that Gai stated she would fall for him and that he was right after all. As this happens, all the people encountered by the Demons, whether saved by them or not, suddenly turn into pineapples, alerting Odagari. At the construction site, Ramon starts sucking down the fruit, stating it as the best energy source as Ryu's group appear to confront it, calling it a Vyram member. Ramon throws the pineapple away and mocks them for calling it "Vyram" as Gorg joins with them, claiming they existed since ancient times as the natural predators of humans. Gorg shoots them off the cliff as the trio transforms, Ryu attacking Ramon but being crushed easily as he's tossed aside into a puddle and his Bringer Sword shattered in two; while Ako and Raita use their Wing Gauntlets which bounce off Gorg's chest. Ramon throws bone-like projectiles towards them as Gorg uses an energy fireball forcing them onto the ground. Ryu calls for Gai and Kaori, who rush towards the team on Gai's bike as they soon resort to the Fire Bazooka with just the three of them; they shoot but it gets deflected back, blowing up the three Jetmen. Returning to Sky Camp, the fallen Jetmen are being treated as Odagari states they now have new enemies alongside the Vyram now; with Raita adding they're powerful enough to resist the Fire Bazooka. Ryu asks Kaori and Kai what they were doing while they were fighting, with the idea that they could have worked together to turn the battle around. Kaori apologizes as Ryu comments this is why they had to keep their private lives separate from their Jetman lives as warriors. Gai wonders if warriors can't really love anyone and defies Ryu, stating he's sick of his lecturing and that he's tired of only sacrificing themselves for others, wanting nothing more to do this if it gets in the way of what he wants. Ryu states that making sacrifices is a warrior's job and that Gai's attitude is ruining their teamwork, which Gai sarcastically states is good to know as he pushes Ryu away and runs out of the base with Kaori; as Maria smiles seeing this within the Vylock. Raita runs out chasing asking what Gai's doing as he hands him both his Cross Changer and Corresponder and says his farewell as he rides off with Kaori. Raita asks Ryu if Gai is really going to quit the team, but Maria attacks before they can contemplate it further, stating she's here to settle things with the Jetmen. However, she's suddenly attacked by the Demons, with Ramon stating that both of their existences will cause problems for them as he and Gorg combine their powers shooting at both Maria as well as the three Jetmen. As they fall, Maria struggles as she has a headache, making her faint as she transforms...back into Rie Aoi, startling Ryu. Ryu wonders why she is here as the Demons attack again, with Ryu protecting her as they both fall into the nearby water as Raita and Ako call out for them. Returning to Sky Camp, Raita asks what they can do with the team falling apart; but Odagari states that Ryu will be back and they should believe in him; and that their purpose is to complete the Tetraboy project. At the same time, Ryu staggers out of the water carrying Rie's body, staring at her and pushing the hair out of her way as she comes to. Rie stares at Ryu and sees that it's him while embracing him, but wonders what she was doing up until then, having no memory of anything since she fell out of the Earthship. Ryu reasons that after she fell out, she was captured and brainwashed by the Vyram as Rie asks what she had been doing for all this time. Ryu tells Rie to not worry and that she's been asleep for a long time as Rie states she's been dreaming, calling for Ryu's name as he states he actually has been calling for her. Rie states she's scared as Ryu embraces her again, stating it will be alright now and that they will start over once the battle ends. However as they embrace, Gorg appears before Ryu and Rie as a giant, forcing Ryu to summon Jet Icarus from Sky Camp even as Raita and Ako finish up on Tetraboy, forcing them to join the battle with Jet Garuda. As Gorg charges, the mecha begin to assault the giant as Ramon on the ground taunts them into thinking they can defeat the giant Demon. Jet Garuda is pushed back as Gorg swats away the Icarus Crusher; as Raita reveals they can't fuse into Great Icarus without Kaori and Gai with them. Rie yells out for Ryu, but Radiguet approaches her, calling her "Maria" and asking her to come back to the Vyram and to him. He fires a beam from his hand, disrupting Rie until she turns back into Maria before him. Gorg continues to assault the mecha, tossing them about as Odagari finishes the final schematics on Tetraboy until completing it. As it finishes, Tetraboy rips off it's scaffolds and flies right into battle even as Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda fall and are zapped by Gorg's staff. The robot appears and kicks the Demon to the ground, surprising the three Jetmen as it runs nimbly hitting Gorg over and over without any means of responding and making it dizzy until it's finally knocked to the ground. Odagari orders Tetraboy to become the Tetra Buster, which Jet Icarus uses to destroy the giant Demon. After the battle, Ryu returns to search for Rie, yelling out for her. However, Maria's whip flies out capturing him; Ryu calls her Rie but she claims she is Maria, a leading officer of the Vyram. Ryu yells that she's being used by the Vyram but she yells that she doesn't want to be used by his lies as she tramples on top of Ryu's head as he screams in agony for Rie. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Worker: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue